


bloodletting (dancing out in the garden)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Louis, Cats, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The ticklish sensation of that small tongue lapping up the blood makes Harry squirm in place, and he breaks their eye contact to glance down at the place where their bodies meet.The boy closes his eyes, his eyelashes brushing against the soft skin of his cheeks.Then, he opens his mouth, his unnaturally sharp canines glinting slightly in the warm light, and bites down on Harry’s arm.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 227





	bloodletting (dancing out in the garden)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoi. I wrote this in two days. I may revisit it. 
> 
> title from the song Bloodletting (The Vampire Song) by Concrete Blonde

☾

A gust of wind blows pushes the door wide open when Harry gets home from work. He stumbles and frantically catches the knob before it hits the wall, sighing in relief when he shuts it behind him. 

Untangling his scarf from around his neck, Harry steps out of his boots and walks into the house, hanging his coat on the coat rack near the door. He sighs heavily when nobody comes out to greet him, loneliness coiling around his throat like a snake. 

“Maybe I should get a cat,” he says to himself, “and now I’m talking to myself. Great.”

Shaking his head, he changes into his pajamas and goes about his nightly routine, setting up a fancy meal for one and watching trash television for four hours before finally retiring to bed. 

Once settled, he thinks about how he got to this point. About how he pushed all of his friends away in favour of his new job. A job he loved, no doubt. But the need to prove himself to his boss did take its toll on his social life. He turns over onto his side, punching his pillow a few times and wrapping his comforter around his shoulders tighter. 

He falls asleep wondering if he should pay a visit to the pet shelter downtown this weekend. 

The next day he comes home shivering, untangles his scarf from his neck and strips his coat from his shoulders without grace, as he usually does. 

The quiet surrounds him, seeping into his skin, choking him for a second before he shakes it off. 

Sighing even louder into the empty apartment, Harry runs a hand through his hair and stands in the hall, thinking. 

Eventually, he comes to a decision. Grabbing his coat from the floor, he shrugs into it and goes to grab his scarf from the coat rack. He pats his pockets and makes sure he has his wallet before walking back out into the biting cold. 

The door slams shut behind him. 

For the third time this week, Harry pushes open his front door, the metal knob slamming against the wall and bouncing back against his shoulder as he walks in. He hisses at the impact, placing the large crate on the floor and rubbing his tender shoulder. 

A small meow comes from the crate beneath him. He coos and bends down, the tails of his scarf brushing against the wooden floor. Poking a finger through the metal grate, Harry greets his newest roommate. 

“Hi, Prince,” he says softly, “let me just go get your litter box ready and I’ll let you out, okay?” 

The small black cat mews in response, swatting a paw at his wriggling finger. Harry bites his lip and scrunches his nose with overwhelming fondness at the tiny creature. He pushes himself up with a groan and unwinds his scarf from his neck. 

When everything is set up around the apartment, Harry comes back to the crate, picking it up and moving it to the living room. He opens the door and sits on the couch to quietly watch Prince learn about his new space cautiously, sniffing and mewling occasionally. 

That evening, when Harry prepares dinner, the usual silence is disrupted by a small black kitten weaving his way through Harry’s legs, crying for food. Harry laughs and sets down his bowl. He stands up straight, thinking about when the last time he really laughed was. 

“Oh, that’s depressing,” he runs a hand down Prince’s back, scratching at his rump. 

Shrugging it off, he prepares his usual one-person meal and eats at the table alone, letting out a small sigh when Prince finishes his own dinner and leaves him alone in the kitchen in favour of continuing his exploration. 

When he gets into bed that night, Prince meows up at him until he picks him up, placing him gently on the mattress. The kitten purrs and kneads at the blanket at his feet before promptly falling asleep all curled up. Sending one last picture to his mother, Harry puts down his phone when he’s sure Prince is asleep, the camera roll now full of pictures and videos of his new companion. 

He curls up under the blanket and, making sure his feet are far from the nest that Prince has made in the mountain of blankets, falls asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in years. 

The rest of the week passes similarly but isn’t without its trials and tribulations. On Thursday night, Harry pushes open his door to find his favourite vase shattered along the kitchen floor. The flowers that once lived in it are pushed around the room. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Prince,” is all he says. He grabs his broom and gets to work sweeping up the shards of glass and flowers. 

Bending down to pick up a larger piece, Harry hisses when the glass slices his palm. 

“Okay, that was dumb of me,” he admits. Prince meows at him from the counter and Harry shoots him a look, “You don’t have to rub it in, you know.” 

He runs his bleeding hand under the water for a bit and then grabs a bandage from his emergency kit, wrapping it tightly around the wound. He flexes his hand, feeling the muscle protest against the binding. The cut throbs with a sharp pain and Harry bites his lip. He tilts his head upwards, letting out a small hiss and closing his eyes. 

Clearing his throat after a moment, he goes back to his usual routine. Later that night, he slips into bed, patting the covers until Prince jumps up with him. The kitten purrs and rubs his head against Harry’s side, trying to entice him into giving him pets.

Sighing and running his large hand down the cat’s back, Harry says, “You know, most people would be going out with friends on Friday nights.” 

Prince mewls. 

“And here I am,” he continues, “Going to bed at 10 with my cat. What would Liam say?” He chuckles at the thought of his straight-laced best friend from college. Liam would often discourage Harry from going out on weeknights, trying to scare him with the thought of failing grades and dropout stories. Harry would often ignore him and go out anyways. 

He lets out another laugh when he remembers the night he managed to get Liam to come out with him and the way his best friend finally let loose. His lips quirk up in a smirk when he remembers how loose Liam really got that night when he decided to join Harry and three other girls on their way out. His cock twitches slightly at the memory. 

Stealing a glance at the kitten curled up at the end of the bed, Harry presses a palm against his crotch, letting out a hiss at the pressure against his cock. He presses down harder. 

Prince’s ears perk up at the sound and his head lifts up to look at Harry. His large yellow eyes seem judgemental. Harry lets go of his cock immediately with a small scowl. 

After a moment, he lifts the comforter and makes his way into the bathroom to take care of himself. 

Closing the door behind him, Harry starts the shower and waits until the water warms to get in. Under the scalding spray of water, he wraps a hand around his rapidly hardening cock, letting his head fall against the tiles. 

His breathing picks up as he strokes along his length, occasionally twisting his wrist and thumbing at the head. He thinks about the three girls that he and Liam took home that night in college, how warm they were, how adventurous and open. Then he thinks of Liam, his former best friend and the power of his thighs and the tautness of his ass. 

Soon it isn’t enough and he tightens his hand around his cock, the water dripping down his face and into his mouth as he pants in pleasure. His mind conjures the image of a figure that combines the best parts of that night, a small adventurous body with wide hips and powerful thighs bouncing on his cock. 

The figure falls forward in pleasure, their fingernails scratching along Harry’s chest and stomach, leaving a burning trail in their wake. 

The muscles in his biceps bulge as he tenses, his orgasm hitting him suddenly and unexpectedly. Chest heaving, Harry lets the water wash away the proof of his shame. He grabs his shampoo bottle and washes his hair, not letting the opportunity to sleep in a bit the next morning get away from him. 

He’s just getting out, rubbing his towel through his hair when he hears Prince yowl from the other room. He trips over himself getting back into his sweatpants, hopping around the bathroom to get his foot through the leg. 

Barging back into his room, Harry is struck motionless by the vision that greets him in his room. 

Prince is standing on the floor, his back curled steeply in a defensive position, his tail puffed up and his ears tilted all the way back. The hairs on his back are all puffed as well, making him look twice his normal size. He’s hissing nonstop. 

But the real shocker takes the form of a small boy crouched down opposite the kitten, sitting on his toes and his palms flat against the floor. His hair is long and feathery and his eyes are narrowed in hostility. He’s hissing back, his open mouth filled with sharp canines and shiny teeth. 

Harry lets out a shocked breath and steps back, distracting the boy from his current nemesis. His eyes dart over to where Harry stands and narrow further. His glossy lips curl up with a small growl. 

“What the fuck,” Harry blurts out. The growling gets louder and Prince takes the chance to run through Harry’s legs and out the room. The boy’s eyes flit between the retreating cat and Harry, giving the latter a look that says “now look what you did.” Harry just stares at him incredulously.

“Who _are_ you?” he finally asks. The growling gets a bit louder and a bit faster as the boy begins to back up, still in a crouch. Harry is suddenly reminded of his family cat when they first got her and the way she would back into corners to hiss and scratch at anyone that came too close. He thinks of how his mother eventually won her over, with food and soft voices. 

He crouches down to match the boy’s height and holds out his uninjured palm, “Hey,” he says softly. 

The boy swats at him, his sharp nails leaving a burning trail along his wrist. Harry hisses and pulls back, clenching his teeth in pain. 

“That’s so much worse than when Prince does it,” he bites out, taking a glance at his wrist and seeing three long scratches running along the skin, “Ah.” 

A bit of blood begins to pool from the scratches and Harry wets his thumb in his mouth before rubbing the droplets clear. He can feel the boy’s eyes on him and when he looks up, the boy is only inches away from him, those piercing eyes zeroed in on his arm. 

Feeling Harry watching him, the boy looks up and their eyes lock for the first time. 

Harry is met with bright blue eyes, sharp cheekbones, and glossy red lips. The boy has the facial structure of a marble statue and Harry needs a moment to process everything, his mouth going slack at the stunning sight. He almost doesn’t feel small hands grabbing at his injured arm, raising it. He only notices it when the boy brings Harry’s wrist to his mouth, his small tongue peeking out and licking along the wound. Their eyes never leave each other. 

Harry doesn’t know if he’s breathing. 

The ticklish sensation of that small tongue lapping up the blood makes Harry squirm in place, and he breaks their eye contact to glance down at the place where their bodies meet. 

The boy closes his eyes, his eyelashes brushing against the soft skin of his cheeks.

Then, he opens his mouth, his unnaturally sharp canines glinting slightly in the warm light, and bites down on Harry’s arm. 

Harry lets out a cry at the sharp pain, falling forward slightly in surprise and catching himself with his injured hand on the carpet, “Ah, what the fuck?” he grunts. 

The boy ignores him, lapping at the blood pouring from the new wound. Harry watches him in horror as he licks and suckles, his blue eyes rolled back into his head. There are small satisfied noises coming out of the boy’s throat, little whimpers and purrs, as he feasts. 

Tingles begin to run down Harry’s back as the boy continues to feed. Harry tries to think about what the hell is happening but every time his brain starts to conjure a full thought, there’s a fuzziness that takes over, wiping his mind clean of anything but the sensation of the boy’s lips on his arm. 

After what feels like forever, the boy lets go of Harry’s arm, pushing it away and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are bright but he still looks wary. 

Harry kneels in front of him, breath and eyelids heavy. He looks down at the visible tent in his sweats and laughs. The boy startles at the sound, jumping back a few inches. 

Harry huffs out another small laugh at that, “You literally just tried to eat my arm, why are you scared of me?” he asks weakly, folding an arm across his body as he tries to stand. 

His head spins as he gets up and he shuffles over to the bed, flopping onto it. The boy doesn’t answer, he just watches him quietly and warily. Harry waves an arm in his general direction, not lifting his head from the soft blankets to make eye contact, “You can let yourself out or whatever,” he says, “I’m too tired and weak to even question what the fuck just happened, to be honest.” 

Silence.

Then, “You should probably eat something.” 

His voice is light and airy, Harry notes, almost like a crystal bell. The accent is strong, but Harry can’t quite place it. Harry lets out a grumpy grunt in response, not bothering with words. 

The boy lets out an annoyed sigh that has Harry mentally rolling his eyes. He can hear light steps move away from his bed into the main part of the apartment. He falls asleep for a few minutes, floating languidly between consciousness and unconsciousness. Those same light footsteps pad their way back into his room eventually and a weight settles in beside him on the bed. 

A small hand shakes his shoulder gently, “Hey,” the boy says, “you should really eat. It’ll help you feel better.” 

Harry grunts again into his pillow, shrugging off the hand, “Fine,” he relents, holding out a hand. A wrapped piece of food is gently placed on it and when he pulls it back towards himself, he can see that it’s the last chocolate bar he’d stashed away in one of the cupboards. 

“How did you even find this?” he asks, unwrapping the foil and placing a corner in his mouth, “I hid it behind forty different things.” 

The boy clears his throat, “I, uh, I have a really good sense of smell.” 

The dip in the bed goes away as the boy stands up again and begins to walk around Harry’s room. Watching from the corner of his eye and already feeling a bit more energized, Harry observes him. 

He’s short, is what Harry notices first this time. Shorter than Harry by a good few inches, at least, from what he can tell. His shoulders are narrow but his hips flare out enticingly from a slim waist. Harry has to turn his head back down when he catches sight of that _ass_. Perfectly plump and peachy, the boy has an ass on him that could end world wars. 

“What’s your name,” he mumbles into the pillow, getting a bunch of fabric in his mouth. 

“Me?” the boy asks, putting a framed picture back on the dresser and turning back to look at Harry, “I’m Louis.” 

“M’Harry,” he introduces himself. Louis only hums in response, continuing his investigations. It reminds Harry of the first day he brought Prince home. At the thought of his furry friend, Harry sits up and turns towards Louis, “Where’s my cat?” 

Louis just shrugs and gestures to the open bedroom door, “Somewhere in the apartment, I’m guessing. This place smells so much like the two of you, it’s hard to tell where he is exactly.” Harry notices a slightly frustrated bite to his words and has to bite down a growing smirk at Louis’ miffed reaction. 

“I’d hope it would smell like us,” Harry tells him, deadpan, “seeing as we live here.” 

Louis just gives a small growl as he rummages through all of Harry’s drawers, pulling out random items and setting them on the floor next to him. Harry doesn’t even bother asking him what he’s doing. 

“So,” Harry starts, “what the fuck are you? Some kind of vampire stan?” 

“Not a stan,” Louis answers succinctly, now feeling through the numerous shirts hanging in his closet. He runs his fingers along Harry’s worn-out college sweatshirt, pulling it off the hanger and adding it to his growing pile. 

“Fanatic?” 

“Nope.” 

“Psycho?” 

“Debatable, but not in the context you’re asking.” 

“So, what?” Harry demands, “Why the fuck did you just suck my blood straight out of my arm?” 

“You had it right the first time,” Louis says, “Sort of. I’m not a fan. I’m a real vampire.” 

Harry laughs. Loudly. Hysterically. He’s crying. 

“Oh, shit,” Louis notices, coming closer with his hands up, “It’s really nothing scary, I just need blood to live instead of the sun.” 

“W-what the fuck,” Harry’s hyperventilating. Louis sighs and comes over, watching impassively as the human scrambles backward away from him, climbing onto the bed and into Harry’s lap. Harry can only watch him, panic attack quickly mounting as the reality of the situation hits. 

The beauty of this boy was really too good to be true, Harry thinks to himself, of course, he had to be a fucking _vampire_. 

Louis looks down at him, bites his tongue with a sharp canine, and slaps Harry across the face. Hard.

His head snaps to the side with the force and Harry slowly lifts a hand to massage the sore spot on his jaw, “ _Ouch_.” 

Louis just shrugs, unrepentant, “You were freaking out,” he defends himself, “I find that this usually works and it did. So, you’re welcome.” 

“Right.” 

Louis rolls off of him, landing on the bed below and spreading out. He sighs and turns to Harry, “So.” 

Snapped out of whatever spell he’d gone under when the little vampire bit him, Harry really looks around his room for the first time since, taking note of the large pile of clothes and blankets in the corner, “What is that?” he asks, pointing at it. 

“That’s my bed.” 

Harry almost breaks his neck with the speed at which he turns to look at Louis, “Are you _okay_? In the head,” he can safely say that he has never met such a confusing creature before. 

“I like your vibe,” Louis explains nonchalantly, stretching his arms upwards like a kitten, “Except for that thing,” he sneers at the small black cat slowly making his way back into the room. 

Harry huffs out a laugh at the irony, “Why? I don’t even know you and I know that you guys are similar.” Louis lets out a small hiss and slaps Harry’s thigh in warning. 

“Get ready to learn about me, then,” Louis tells him with a smug smile. He curls up in the middle of the bed, “You’ll be seeing a lot more of me from now on.” 

“I don’t think so,” Harry rejects the idea immediately, closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall behind him, “You can leave in the morning.” 

“Oh, Harry,” Louis says, feigning sympathy, “Don’t you know that once a vampire chooses you, you can’t get rid of it?” 

“Pretty sure that’s cats,” that earns him another slap to the thigh, a bit harder this time, but still light enough to remain playful. 

“Wait,” Harry pauses, “What do you mean by ‘chooses you’?” 

Silence. 

When he turns to look at Louis to ask him again, the boy is sound asleep. 

☾

And that’s how Harry somehow adopted another living creature into his house within one week. To go from being completely isolated and choking on loneliness to having two dependent creatures in his small apartment is probably the biggest change to his solitary lifestyle he could possibly think of. 

Louis and Prince continue to get into short hissing matches that last until Harry breaks them up, usually by grabbing Louis be the nape of the neck and pulling him into the other room. Harry starts to find himself feeling endeared whenever Louis whines at him for pulling him away in the middle of a competition. 

Something else that changes is the fact that the pile in the corner of the room continues to grow every day as Louis finds more and more soft shirts and blankets to build his nest. Harry finds himself short on clothes for work within a few days, having to dig through the pile itself to grab his favourite slacks, which makes him late for work that morning. 

He has since started cataloging the missing items at night so that he can dig out whatever he needs before going to bed, much to Louis’ chagrin. 

In the two months since Louis has moved in and he has yet to come back to Harry for another fix of blood. Harry has pointedly avoided asking him any vampire-related questions, mostly for his own peace of mind and mental stability. Not that it matters, seeing as Louis gives him a bunch of information of his own volition. 

That isn’t to say that they never talk because they do. A lot. 

They’ve spent the past two months living together, after all. Harry learns that Louis is only 26, two years younger than Harry’s 28, which slightly weirded him out. Aren’t vampires supposed to be ancient creatures from the Victorian era? He guesses not. 

He also learns that Louis ran away from home at 16 when he came out to his parents and his father threatened to disown him. Harry spent that night in the nest with the vampire, keeping him company and marathoning John Hughes movies. 

Soon enough, Harry finds himself extremely fond of the little vampire, finding himself thinking of Louis and Prince during the day at work, counting down the hours until he can get back home to them.

Harry also quickly learns that vampires can go out in the sun and follow similar sleep schedules to nocturnal animals, meaning that they can stay awake during the day if motivated to, but are at their most energetic at night. 

For example, their second night together leaves Louis alone in his nest at 3 am, whining softly and waking Harry up. 

“Louis,” Harry had said, voice deep and rumbly with slumber, “go to sleep.” 

“Can’t,” Louis had answered him, just as quiet, as though he were afraid to speak any louder in the quiet of the night, “Vampires are nocturnal.” 

“Then read a book,” he’d suggested. Harry promptly fell back asleep.

When he woke up a few hours later for work, it was to the sight of Louis with his nose in an aged, dog-eared book. “Morning,” he’d said. 

“Good morning, Harry,” Louis had replied, never looking up from the pages. 

Back in the present, Harry once again finds himself waking up at 3 am to Louis whining slightly in the dark. 

“Louis,” he hisses. 

The whining gets a bit louder when he realizes that Harry is awake and scolding him, “Harry,” he cries, “my tummy hurts.” 

“Go to the bathroom,” Harry suggests half-heartedly, still half asleep. 

“Vampires don’t shit,” the little vampire confesses. And okay, Harry didn’t really need to know that. But at least he’s awake now. 

Sighing loudly, he flips the comforter over and gets out of bed, bending down next to the nest of blankets and clothes where Louis has made his home. Louis is curled up in a ball, both arms wrapped around his tummy and his face is scrunched up in pain. 

“Lou,” Harry whispers, reaching out a hand. Louis’ eyes snap open at the movement, and Harry falls backward onto his ass with a surprised _oomph_. The vampire’s usual bright blue eyes are now a glowing red in the dark room. “Holy shit,” Harry breathes out. 

“W-what?” Louis stammers out, panicking at Harry’s reaction, “Am I dying? Harry!” 

“Lou,” Harry tries to calm him down, getting over his initial fear and rubbing a hand down his back, “Your eyes are red. And glowing.” 

“Oh.” 

“Oh?” 

“I guess it’s been a while since I fed from anyone,” Louis bites his lip in thought, “I think I’m just hungry.” 

“You think?” Harry asks him with a laugh, turning the boy onto his back and rubbing a hand in a circle on his tummy. Louis starts letting out a quiet purring sound, stretching his back and arching upwards into Harry’s hand. Prince watches them from the bed. 

“When was the last time you had anything to eat?” he asks. 

“Um,” Louis hesitates, “how long have I lived here?” 

Harry’s jaw drops slightly, “Louis!” he admonishes, “It’s been two months, you idiot. You haven’t had _any_ blood in two months?” 

Louis sucks on his bottom lip and lets out a quiet guilty “no.”

“How long can vampires go without blood?” Harry asks, manhandling Louis into a sitting position and pulling his own shirt off. 

“About two months, I guess,” Louis tries to joke weakly, his head lolling slightly backward. 

“Not funny.” 

Harry positions the smaller of the two so that he’s resting between his thighs, head laid against Harry’s shoulder. When they’re both comfortable in the nest, Harry places his wrist against Louis’ mouth, “Here.” 

Louis whines and brings up his hands to push weakly against Harry’s arm, trying to move it away from his mouth. When that proves fruitless, he turns his head away, refusing to drink. 

“Louis,” Harry says with a slightly panicked edge, “You need to drink.” 

“My tummy hurts,” he whines. 

“It’ll get better if you have something to eat,” Harry reassures him and pushes his wrist against his mouth more firmly, pushing up against his sharp canines. 

He winces when Louis finally bites down on the meat of his wrist, breaking the skin. Blood immediately begins to pour from the wound, Louis’ small tongue lapping it up eagerly. He makes a few smaller bites along the length of his arm, sucking and nibbling the skin as he feeds. 

Harry feels familiar tingles travel along the back of his head down his spine as Louis continues to drink. His head starts to get fuzzy again, unable to form a coherent thought other than thinking about how good it feels to have Louis feed on him. 

His pants start to tighten when Louis gives him a particularly sharp bite close to the bend of his elbow and he lets out a low pleasured moan. 

Startled at the sudden sound, Louis jumps back, letting go of Harry’s arm. Mistaking the moan for a pained sound, he looks Harry over for any sign of dehydration or anemia. 

“Harry,” he says, crawling closer on all fours, “Are you okay?” 

Harry pants out an affirmative, sweat beading his forehead and his pants uncomfortably tight against his cock. Still concerned, Louis gets closer, climbing into his lap and grabbing his face between two small hands. 

He tilts Harry’s head back and forth, examining him for something he doesn’t know. 

Seemingly pleased with his short examination, Louis settles onto Harry’s thighs, still holding on to his face. He gives him a relieved smile, “Thank you,” he says genuinely, “For letting me do that.” 

“S’no problem,” Harry replies with a matching smile, “Can’t have you dying on me. What kind of roommate would I be, then?” 

“I’m already dead, silly,” Louis giggles quietly, “Sort of.” 

“I’m not even gonna ask.” 

“Good, cause I don’t know how to explain it.” They stare at each other for a bit, biting back smiles, before bursting into laughter. 

“This is so fucked up,” Harry chuckles, shaking his head. 

“Shut up and let me hug you,” Louis rises up to his knees and throws both arms around Harry’s neck, squeezing around him. With Harry sitting on his ass, they’re at equal heights like this, and Harry takes the chance to wrap his own arms around Louis’ waist, hugging the vampire tightly in return. 

“You smell really good,” Louis mumbles into his neck. 

“Good enough to eat?” Harry jokes back. His cock is still hard in his pants but he ignores it in favour of rubbing his large hands along Louis’ back and enjoying their embrace.

“No,” he replies quietly, not bothering with an explanation. 

“Can I tell you something, though?” Harry whispers against soft brown hair. 

“What?” Louis asks quietly, clearly intrigued by the possibility of a secret to share between them. 

“You do.” 

“Do what?” Louis slurs out, half asleep in Harry’s arms. 

“Smell good enough to eat,” Harry then unwraps his arms from around Louis’ waist and digs his fingers into his sides, tickling him. 

Louis lets out a surprised scream and falls back, giggles pouring out of him. He squirms around, trying to get away from the assault. His cheeks are flushed with laughter and his eyes are squeezed shut in glee, small tears beginning to form in the corners. 

Louis’ canines glint in the dark room and his lips are stained with his blood, but Harry has never seen someone so beautiful. Smiling wide at the sight beneath him, Harry stops his attack, settling for just holding onto Louis’ hips with his big hands. 

His giggles peter out and Louis looks up at Harry with shining eyes filled with laughter, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, “I love you, Harry.” 

Harry chokes on his spit, coughing into Louis’ shoulder, “Uh, what was that?” 

“I’m not in love with you,” Louis corrects himself quickly, pushing Harry far enough back that they make eye contact again, “But, like, I love you, you know? I love being with you.” 

“Oh,” Harry says, understanding, “Me too, Lou. There’s no one else I’d rather be with.” 

“Really?” Louis asks, his eyes completely lighting up with giddiness.

“Well, maybe Prince,” Harry concedes, nodding over to the bed where Prince lies curled up, asleep. Louis scowls and pinches Harry’s nipple. Harry winces and rubs at the sore nub, apologizing quietly to his little vampire. 

They fall asleep curled up together in Louis’ ever-growing nest. 

☾

Another month goes by and with every passing day, Louis gets more and more comfortable with casual touches and body contact with Harry. It’s such a large contrast to their first month together when Louis would joke with Harry a lot to hide his apprehension towards the man, always keeping a safe distance between them. 

Nowadays, when he’s home, you wouldn’t be able to find Harry without Louis glued to his side. The only time he’s ever truly alone is in the bathroom. Not for lack of trying on Louis’ part, either. It had taken him a few times to learn that the bathroom was Harry’s alone time and that he shouldn’t follow him in there. 

Usually, Harry finds a sort of comfort in Louis’ ever-present personality, but this weekend specifically finds Harry on the edge of snapping. He’s stressing out over his first guys’ night in over two years. 

Somehow, over the course of the past three months, Louis had convinced him to invite over his old friends, Liam and Niall, over for a movie night. And now the time has come and Harry is stressing the _fuck_ out. He’s worried about the amount of food and drinks, the choice of movies, the lack of blankets, seeing as Louis has stolen all of them for his nest and refuses to give them back, and even more than all of that, how is he going to explain Louis to them? 

Louis who is currently glued to his side, arm linked with Harry’s own, as he watches Harry spread out peanuts and chips on the counter. The vampire nuzzles into Harry’s bicep when he notices him watching, looking up with a small smile. 

Harry feels the sharp twinge of the small bite marks in his biceps from earlier that day when Louis fed from him and his cock twitches slightly in his pants.

“What time are the lads coming over again?” Louis asks him, grabbing a chip and throwing it into his mouth. 

Harry looks at him curiously, not knowing that vampires could eat human food. Distracted by the thought and possibilities for future meals, he answers, “8 o’clock.” 

“Harry,” he hums in acknowledgment, “It’s 7:55.” 

Snapping out of his daze, Harry looks to the clock on the stove, sees that it is, in fact, 7:55 and throws the rest of the drinks and snacks on the counter in a frenzy, even grabbing his broom and sweeping a bit. 

He’s just finished banging the dustpan against the bin when the doorbell rings. He watches Louis light up and run to the speaker, pressing a dainty finger against the button.

“Hello?” he says in his melodic voice. 

“Uh,” a hesitant voice says on the other side of the speaker, “We’re here for Harry Styles?” 

“Oh!” Louis exclaims in excitement, bouncing on his toes, “Come on up!” He presses the button that unlocks the front door and runs back to Harry, “They’re here!” 

Harry chuckles and ruffles his feathery hair fondly, “Thanks, Lou.” 

Louis just smiles up at him and wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, cuddling into his side once again. Harry just sighs and wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling his little vampire in tighter and rocking them back and forth slightly. 

There’s a knock at the door and Harry’s heart starts to pound a mile a minute. Louis, no doubt hearing the uptick in his pulse, looks up at him, concerned. 

Harry just gives him what he hopes is a reassuring smile and untangles himself to get the door. Steeling himself with a deep breath, he grabs the handle and twists it open. 

Niall immediately launches himself into the apartment, wrapping his arms around Harry and bringing him down forcibly to his level. “Fuck, I missed you!” he says loudly into his ear. 

Harry laughs and rubs a hand against Niall’s back, “I missed you, too.” 

“Funny way of showing it,” says another voice. Harry looks up from Niall to Liam, smiling at his friend and giving him a clap against the shoulder. 

“Sorry about that,” he says, rubbing a hand against the back of his head sheepishly, “Things got a little busy with work.” 

“I call bullshit,” Niall exclaims, punching Harry in the shoulder, “But we’re back together now--the three musketeers!” 

“The three musketeers were four people,” Liam corrects him, “But I get what you mean.” He gives Harry a smile and finally pulls him into a hug, too. 

Harry pats his back, leaning in and enjoying the first real company he’s had over since he moved into his apartment. Niall, feeling left out, joins the hug as well, worming his way in between them and making them laugh. 

A tiny mewing comes from beneath them and Niall jumps in surprise, looking down and seeing Prince coiling his way around Harry’s legs. He immediately coos and drops down to the floor, offering a hand to the kitten. 

For a while, Harry looks on proudly as Prince plays with the lads, chasing his small toys and using his scratching post when he gets overwhelmed with energy, just as Harry trained him to. 

A crashing sound comes from the kitchen. 

All three heads whip around at the sound, the kitchen out of sight from where they’re all sitting. 

“Harry,” Niall calls out warily, “I hope you have another cat.” 

“Uh,” Harry says eloquently, “Not exactly?” 

“What do you mean ‘not exactly’?” Liam slaps his thigh, “What the hell was that?” 

“That was Louis,” Harry sighs. Prince prances out of the room, his tail held high. Harry watches him go, slightly jealous. 

“Who’s Louis?” Niall dares to ask. 

“He’s, uh,” _think, Harry, think_ , “he’s my roommate.” Not exactly a lie, but not the complete truth either. He lets out a small sigh when he realizes that Louis is staying in the kitchen, for now, waiting for Harry to come to him. His heart grows a bit fonder at the thought of Louis holding himself back for Harry’s sake.

“Roommate?” Liam says, doubtful, “Isn’t this a one-bedroom apartment?” 

Curse Liam and his big brain, Harry thinks. Why did he have to be so smart?

“We take turns,” Harry improvises. 

“With what?” Niall laughs. 

“The bed and the couch,” Harry tries to explain, “It’s still a relatively new arrangement. We haven’t really figured everything out yet,” he forces out a quick laugh. Niall laughs easily with him but Liam watches him silently, his eyes intent with thought. 

“Well?” Niall prompts. 

“Well, what?” Harry asks, playing dumb. 

“Aren’t you going to introduce us?” Liam steps in this time, giving Harry an easy smile. Harry takes a deep breath and nods, pushing up from the couch. Directing the boys into the kitchen, Harry stops in the entrance. 

Louis is bent over on the floor, picking up a mess of peanuts and chips by hand. He’s on his knees, his back towards the door, unable to see that the three men have just entered the room. He’s holding his shirt like a pail, filling it with the peanuts scattered across the floor. 

Harry clears his throat, “Um, Louis.” 

Startled, Louis jumps slightly and turns, letting go of his shirt in surprise. His collection of peanuts scatters to the floor once again, “Oh, shit,” he says quietly to himself. 

Niall starts to chuckle at the sight, “You’re literally the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Louis perks up at that, “Cuter than Prince?” His tone is hopeful. He lets out a happy sound when Niall nods immediately and does a little dance in place, pointing an accusing finger at Harry when he’s done, “See? I _am_ cuter than that little devil,” he tells him. 

“I never said you weren’t!” Harry defends himself, holding up his hands, “I just said I couldn’t choose between the two of you.” 

Louis just humphs and points his nose in the air, crossing his arms, “Whatever. I’m still cuter and your friend just confirmed it. One is more than zero votes.” 

Harry laughs and nods, reaching out a hand and wrapping it around Louis’ bicep to pull him in closer, “That it is.” 

Louis relents and goes easily, wrapping himself around Harry’s waist and nuzzling into his chest. Louis’ cheeks are still flushed with a healthy glow from their earlier feeding. Harry looks down at him fondly as he rubs a large hand down his back. He scrunches his nose to hold back a wide smile.

A couple of quick coughs pull them out of their bubble, prompting Harry to pull away and turn back to his momentarily forgotten friends. 

“Uh, so this is Louis,” he introduces them, “Louis, this is Niall and this is Liam.” 

Louis waves at them timidly from behind Harry’s back, “Hi.” 

“Hello,” Liam greets him, holding out a hand. Louis looks up at Harry for a moment, who nods his head towards Liam encouragingly. After a second, Louis holds out his hand and shakes Liam’s and then Nialls when he holds his out as well. Louis moves back behind harry and wraps his arms around his waist. They all stand around in a circle for a few minutes in silence.

“Do you want to hang out with us?” Harry asks, looking down at his little vampire. Louis yawns and rubs his eye with a closed fist. He shakes his head. 

“I think I’m just gonna go to sleep for a bit,” he says. Harry nods and lets him go with another quick hug and an even quicker kiss on the forehead. Louis smiles up at him sleepily and leaves the room with a quiet goodbye to each of the lads. 

The three friends watch him leave in silence, until, “Now I know why you were acting weird,” Liam claps a hand against Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry looks at him questioningly, “What are you talking about?” 

Niall laughs at that, “Roommate, huh? Sure…” 

Liam chuckles and they leave the kitchen together arm in arm, moving back to the living room and leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

“Wait, what do you _mean_?” he asks no one. As expected, there is no answer. 

☾

That night, when Niall and Liam are gone, Harry can’t help but think about that moment in the kitchen, again and again. The knowing look in the lads’ eyes and the smug glances they threw his way for the rest of the night. Harry knows it has something to do with Louis, but he can’t quite put his finger on what it is about the boy and their relationship that would invite such a look. 

Shrugging it off as his friends being their weird self and him not being used to it after not seeing them for two years, Harry cleans up the living room and kitchen and then makes his way into the bedroom. 

Louis is still asleep, curled into a small ball beneath his infinite amount of blankets and letting out small breaths. Harry takes a moment to crouch down next to the sleeping figure, brushing Louis’ fringe back from his forehead and curving his hand around his cheek. In his sleep, Louis nuzzles deeper into his palm, a small smile curving his naturally glossy lips. 

It’s never hit Harry as much as it does then that Louis is a creature biologically engineered to trap and kill. Similarly to tropical frogs and flowers, the vampire’s ethereal beauty is used as bait for victims. A sure-fire way of luring them in. Louis’ long eyelashes, defined cheekbones, and permanently glossy and plumped lips are all weapons. But Harry doesn’t see any of that during the day. He always only sees _Louis_. 

Why is it that at this moment, at his most vulnerable, Louis seems the most threatening to him?

The more Harry thinks about it, the faster his heart begins to pound, until he can feel the throbbing beat whooshing in his ears. He draws back his shaking hand, slowly standing up and trying not to make any noise. 

Stirring slightly, Louis grumbles in his sleep, turning into the blankets beneath him further. Something stirs in his periphery and Harry turns towards it, still on edge. 

It’s Prince, stretching his limbs on the bed. He jumps down on the floor and pads his way towards the pair, coiling around Harry’s legs and giving a small mewl. Harry bends down and gives him a small scratch on the head. Prince begins to purr at the contact, pushing his face against Harry’s leg and demanding more. 

Standing straight, Harry brushes past the kitten and changes quickly into his sweats and a larger t-shirt, getting ready for bed. When he turns back towards the rest of the room, he’s expecting to see Prince already curled up on the bed again, waiting for Harry to join him. 

Instead, Prince is curled up in the nest with Louis. 

He’s kneading the mountain of blankets next to Louis’ head, purring loudly. Harry watches, dumbfounded, as Prince walks in a small circle before settling into the curve of Louis’ body. In his sleep, Louis senses a life force and snuggles in closer to it, leeching off of the heat of the tiny body next to him. Harry immediately forgets about the instinctual fear he felt when faced with the reality of Louis’ vampiric nature. 

Grabbing his phone from the pocket on his jeans, Harry walks back towards them and crouches down to take a few pictures. 

He doesn’t mean to leave the flash on. 

Before he can say “shit” he’s thrown across the room. 

The impact of the floor beneath him knocks the breath from his chest. Louis’ eyes are wild above him, one hand closed around Harry’s throat and the other poised to strike through his chest. Small growls are coming from his chest and his mouth is curled in a snarl. Harry looks at him with wide eyes, taken back to that first night when Louis couldn’t even speak, reduced to a hissing animal. 

“L-Louis,” he chokes out, wrapping a hand around the vampire’s wrist, not pulling, just squeezing reassuringly, “It’s just me. It’s just Harry, Baby.” 

There’s a flicker of recognition in Louis’ eyes at the name, but his stance doesn’t change. Behind him, Prince hisses. Harry continues to talk him down, “Come on, Lou. Come on, Baby. It’s just me. You’re alright. You’re safe.” 

The hand poised above him lowers, though the hand around his throat stays, for now.

It takes about twenty minutes of talking to him before Louis’ body completely loses all tension, the hand around Harry’s throat loosening and moving away as Louis backs away desperately from Harry’s prone form. 

The vampire is breathing erratically and continues to scramble further away as Harry tries to advance, wanting only to comfort his boy.

“Come on, Louis,” he says quietly, “I’m alright, Baby. You’re alright.” 

Louis starts to hiccup, his hand coming up to cover his mouth as tears spill over his cheeks. Sobs begin to wrack his small body and Harry takes the chance to get closer and scoop him up, carrying him over to the nest, and curling them both into the blankets. He uses his t-shirt to wipe away some of the tears and snot from Louis’ face, always murmuring soothing words into his ear. 

Louis latches on to Harry’s shoulders nuzzling his face into Harry’s neck, leaving a trail of snot and tears. Harry doesn’t mind though, pushing Louis in further, knowing he needs that contact and the feeling of Harry’s pumping blood against him. Louis licks at the warm skin of his neck, eliciting a shiver. 

At some point, Prince joins them, curling around Louis’ feet and licking at the cold skin. Harry praises him and gives him a few strokes down his back in thanks before turning back to Louis when he whines. 

“I was going to kill you,” Louis sobs into his neck. 

“No, you weren’t,” Harry tells him sternly, knowing that when it came down to it, Louis would be able to kill without a second thought. But Harry knows him now, better than anyone, “You couldn’t kill a fly, Baby.” 

Louis just shakes his head, as if to shake the memory from his mind, “L-love you,” he heaves out, his breath stuttering, “I love you so much,” he repeats. 

Harry presses his face into Louis’ soft hair, giving him hard kisses, “I love you, too” he assures him, “I’m not mad at you for reacting with your instincts. It was my fault.” 

Louis just nods, tears still falling from his bright eyes and wetting Harry’s shirt. 

Soon enough, the shaking sobs calm down and Louis falls back asleep tucked into Harry’s neck. When he tries to pull away to get a wet face cloth, Louis holds on tighter and refuses to let go. Harry relents right away, staying curled up with his little vampire in their nest for the rest of the night. 

☀

The first thing that registers in Harry’s foggy brain the next morning is a frankly delicious pressure against his cock. The second thing is the warmth. Chasing that pressure, Harry rocks his hips forward, catching against it and pressing against his aching length. His head falls forward at the contact and he does it again, and again, and again. 

Then the pressure starts rocking back. And now Harry’s sleepy brain is confused. Rocking forward again unconsciously, Harry cracks open an eye. The bright light makes him shut his eyes again right away for a moment. He prepares himself and opens them again. 

Louis’ sleeping form greets him. And everything comes rushing back. 

Right away, he moves his hips back, mourning the pressure of Louis’ ass against his hard length, but not wanting to go any further without at least talking to Louis. 

Craning his head back, Harry looks at the clock on the wall, reading 6:35. He lets out a small sigh and starts to back out of the nest, hoping to get to the bathroom to take care of himself. He doesn’t get very far, though. 

Louis turns in his sleep and grabs onto Harry’s t-shirt, pulling him back into the nest with supernatural strength. When he’s happy with the warmth coming from Harry’s body, Louis lets out a small purr, snuggling in a bit closer with a smile on his lips.

Huffing out a breath, Harry leans down to get closer to the sleeping vampire and whispers into his ear, his voice deep and rumbling with sleep, “I know you’re awake.” 

Huffing out a breath, Harry leans down to get closer to the sleeping vampire and whispers into his ear, his voice deep and rumbling with sleep, “I know you’re awake.” 

Louis visibly shivers, his lip quirking up even further as he denies it, “No, I’m not.” 

Harry just laughs quietly with him, wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulders and squishing him to his chest, “I know you probably don’t want to talk about it,” he feels Louis tense in his arms, “but I do forgive you for last night. It was my fault for surprising you like that.” 

Louis sniffles a little, both hands wrapped up in the fabric of Harry’s shirt, “I forgive you, too.” 

“And,” Harry continues, barrelling on, “I love you. So fucking much.” 

Louis pulls his head back at this, sensing something in Harry’s tone, more serious than their usual confessions of affection. His eyes widen when he sees the serious look in Harry’s eyes and his breath stutters, “Harry,” he says. 

“You don’t have to say it back right away,” the human rambles, “I just wanted to let you know that even though yesterday was kind of a shit show, it made me realise how much I would hate to lose you and how much my love for you is more than just hanging out with you and enjoying your company.” 

A finger presses against his lips, halting his tangent, “I don’t know if I can say it right away, not after everything I’ve been through,” Louis tells him, his blue eyes deep and earnest, “But I’m really fucking close. Closer than I’ve ever been before.” 

“Lou,” Harry grabs Louis’ hand in his and holds it to his heart, “I’m always going to be here for you, I hope you know that.” 

“I do.” 

“Okay,” Harry breathes out, “Great. I’ll go start breakfast.” 

“Not so fast, big boy,” Louis says, keeping his hold on Harry’s shirt strong, “You can’t just leave after starting something like that.” 

Harry looks down at him questioningly, “Like what?” 

Louis flushes, looking down and rocking his hips against Harry’s thigh, “Like that.” 

Eyes wide and cheeks a matching pink, Harry looks down at where Louis is also tenting his own sleepwear, one of Harry’s oversized college shirts and briefs, “Oh.” 

“Yeah. Oh,” Louis mocks him, circling his hips down again, eyelids fluttering prettily, “You gonna do something about it?” 

Letting out a playful growl, Harry rolls them over so that he’s hovering over Louis, one hand planted firmly on the nest of blankets and the other rubbing small circles into Louis’ hipbone. Louis lets out a giggle at the sudden movement. 

Harry moves in carefully and presses his lips against the little vampire’s own. Louis immediately submits to his touches, opening his mouth and wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulder, holding on to the fabric of his t-shirt. 

Harry takes advantage of it and licks into his mouth, massaging his tongue and sucking his bottom lip when he pulls back before diving back in for more. 

Louis’ kisses are as addictive as his bites and Harry can’t stop. 

He eventually pulls away when the heat trapped in his pants gets to be too distracting. Locking their eyes, Harry licks his lips and slowly rolls his hips into the cradle of Louis’ legs, dragging their cocks together. Louis lets out a quiet moan as his head drops back a bit, exposing his throat. 

Harry latches on, sucking and biting for a bit, as his hand drags further down, circling around to squeeze at Louis’ ass, earning him another pleasured sound. When he pops off, the skin on Louis’ neck is red and sore, the love bite a stark contrast to his usual alabaster skin. 

“Don’t look so smug,” Louis jokes, his chest moving up and down rapidly.

“Think you can do any better?” Harry challenges him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Do you even know who you’re talking to?” Louis pushes Harry over and climbs into his lap, one leg on either side of Harry’s hips, “This is what I do for a living.” 

Harry lets out a quick laugh before there’s a sharp piercing sensation on the side of his neck, “Oh my God.” Louis only hums, licking and sucking at the new wounds on his neck, blood trickling out steadily. 

A sharp nick has Harry thrusting his hips up instinctively, searching for any kind of pressure against his aching cock. “Ah, Louis,” he grunts. His hands wrap around Louis’ waist, pulling the boy closer and down onto his heated length. Louis wraps his own arms around Harry’s neck, rolling his hips down in tandem, creating a perfect push and pull between them. Their mouths meet again in a heated kiss.

A particularly well-timed pull has both of them crying out into each other’s mouths and Harry pulls down his own pants to release his cock from its stifling confines. Louis lets go of Harry’s shoulder to do the same and wraps a small hand around both of their lengths, unable to get all the way around with his one hand. 

He whines in pleasure when Harry wraps his own hand on top of his and begins to stroke them together, “Ah, _Harry_ ,” he pants out, head falling onto the human’s shoulder and lips pressed against his sweaty skin, “I’m so close.” 

Harry pulls back his hand at that, earning him another desperate whimper from his little vampire, “Shh,” he comforts him, gliding his other hand up and circling Louis’ nipple beneath his shirt, “I want you to ride me, Baby. Is that okay?” 

Louis nods frantically, moaning out an affirmative as he shuffles forward, pressing their chests together. He reaches behind him and grabs onto Harry’s cock, stroking up and down a bit, “I _really_ want to,” he reassures him with his light and raspy voice. 

“Not so fast, though,” Harry grabs onto his wrist to stop him from just sitting on his cock, “I need to prepare you. I’m not exactly small,” he explains. 

Letting out a smug _mm-mm,_ Louis pulls Harry’s fingers over to his hole, letting him feel the wetness gathered there. Harry’s eyebrows furrow as he fingers the already loosened hole, his fingers gliding in easily thanks to the lubrication, “What..” 

Eyes closed blissfully, Louis says, “I fingered myself last night when you were hanging out with your friends.” 

“Oh, fuck,” Harry lets out a drawn out moan at the thought, fingers digging into the meat of Louis’ ass, “ _Baby_.”

Louis bounces in his lap, impatient and ready, “Come on, Harry, hurry.” 

“Fine,” Harry allows, scissoring his fingers one last time to make sure Louis’ hole is loose enough before pulling them out, “Go on, Baby. It’s all yours.” 

“Yeah, it is,” Louis says under his breath, moving to his knees before sinking back down on the large cock beneath him. He lets out a loud moan at the intrusion, pushing down and down until his ass meets Harry’s hips. He wiggles at the full feeling, causing them both to moan. 

“ _Fuck_ , you did so well, Baby,” Harry babbles out praise in his deep voice, drunk on pleasure, his hands massaging Louis’ sides as he begins to ride him, “ _Yeah,_ just like that.” 

“Mmmm,” Louis whines, “Feels so full,” he places a hand against his stomach, as if he could feel Harry’s cock from the outside. The thought alone has Harry almost shaking, his cock blurting out precome and no doubt flooding Louis’ hole. 

His hands grip tighter around Louis’ waist, “Yeah?” he whispers heatedly. Louis only nods and whimpers in response when Harry starts bucking his hips up to meet his thrusts. 

“M’gonna,” Louis pants, his voice high and shaking, “Harry, I’m gonna come.” 

“Go on, Baby,” one of his hands caresses Louis’ soft skin as he brings it behind the vampire and massages a long finger against his rim, feeling the place where their bodies meet. Louis convulses at the sensation, tensing up with his building orgasm. 

“Baby, bite me,” Harry orders him, his hips losing their rhythm in the frenzy. Louis obeys without question, bending his head into Harry’s neck and piercing his skin again, sharp fangs digging into his skin. 

They meet their climax at the same time, Harry’s vision whiting out at the feeling of Louis’ fangs in his neck and his hole constricting around his cock, massaging it for all its worth. Louis lets out a high whine, hips working fast as his cock shoots come between their bodies, slicking up their stomachs. 

Breathing heavily and coming down from the high, Harry goes to lift Louis off of his cock to lay him back down, but the little vampire refuses to be moved, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and holding on tightly. His little tongue laps at the blood dripping from Harry’s neck, making Harry gasp and his cock twitch with oversensitivity. 

“Love you,” Louis mumbles into his neck, giving the sticky skin a kiss. 

“I’m moving the nest to the bed,” Harry tells him. He feels Louis smile into his neck and bites his lip.

They sit together, Harry’s softening cock still sheathed in Louis’ warmth, for a while. They only get up to wash themselves off and get on with their day when Prince comes prancing into the room, crying for food. 

Harry watches Louis untangle himself from his embrace, watches as the boy leaves the room with Prince, watches as the kitten follows along with his head held up to look at the vampire, and can’t help but remember that first night. 

That first night when Louis had appeared out of nowhere like some kind of fallen angel, bloodied by the fall and how he blossomed into someone that saved Harry’s life. How Harry had probably saved him in return. That instant connection between them, the one that now burned with the feeling of _Home_ , that pushed Harry to accept Louis moving into his life of his own accord. 

He knew the future wasn’t going to be easy, the memory of Louis’ hand clasped around his throat still throbs, but their journey was one that would be theirs and theirs only. 

He can hear Louis singing to Prince in the kitchen, his soft voice carrying through the apartment. Harry lets out a quick laugh, his smile bright, and gets up to join his boys, eternity laid out bare before them.  
  



End file.
